Talk:Scout
Um.... What is this plasmid? I've never heard of it before. Is it in Bioshock 2 (singleplayer or multiplayer)??? Does anyone know any more info on this plasmid? --Ant423 01:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 It was just released in a recent single player article from and MTV blog, I believe. I'll give you a link in a minute.--Magicman4443 01:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I was a little confused because this article just came out nowhere. It's good to know that this plasmid is real; it sounds awesome! --Ant423 01:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Here's the link. http://multiplayerblog.mtv.com/2010/01/11/guide-to-the-new-plasmids-of-bioshock-2/ It should also probably be referenced on the page, but I don't know how....--Magicman4443 01:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) From the article, it sounds like it is single player only. He pointed out Aero Dash was probably multi-player only but he didn't do so for Scout. I guess we will find out soon enough. --KyburzCOR 02:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I was just typing up the same thing, pretty much... But anyways, I agree with Kyburz. I don't see this as a multiplayer plasmid, as it would be really broken.--Magicman4443 03:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Another thing, it sounds like he talks about using it to sneak up on "splicers and turrets". Multiplayer seems too fast-paced for this kind of sneaking around, at least if they want it to be balanced (as magicman said). --KyburzCOR 03:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought this was multiplayer only... damn it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, is it just me or is this plasmid going to be the most badass plasmid in the game? and also can you be hurt while using this plasmid? because it said invisble not impermeable. also is their a time limit to how long this plasmid can be used? and is there something to help guide you back to your body? Samsam424 05:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Samsam424 So you can hack with the plasmid and use other plasmids but you can't use weapons with it?'' Registered contributor'' 17:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) At Samsam424, yes, enemies can hurt your original body while your "scout body" is floating around. Secondly, I do believe there's a time limit, but I don't know how much. Third, whoever suggested the idea of it being effective against Big Sisters, I must proceed to object, since Big Sisters spawn in a room right next to yours, and there could be multiple spawn locations, so I don't think it's actually effective. DaMailman113 04:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :The combat strategies I added were suggested in this Q&A about the plasmid. It is stated by Zak McClendon from 2K Marin, and is quoted below. :Besides that, I'm actually not sure there is a time limit on the plasmid. It's never been mentioned, and considering any damage throws you back to your body, wouldn't make much sense to. The only limit I see they probably also put was a distance-from-body limit. : 05:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Big Sister tracking glitch/visibility problem? Well, I was messing around,with Natural Camoflage and put a Little Sister into her vent. The Big Sister notice appeared, so I entered a room with all these boxes,saved, and went into Scout mode. The Big Sister appeared, and proceeded to take a chunk out of my health, slap me around some more, and before I'd swapped back from Scout and the Hack Tool (tight security around the building 0_o) I was dead. I reloaded the save, moved behind the boxes, and went into Scout again. The Big Sister appeared, ran into the room, and stopped. She didn't notice me, and so she went on a jolly romp about the building, executing splicers and destroying turrets. Please note that these weren't map crates, they were movable little cartons, stacked in 3's, with canned food/other edibles in them. It was in Siren Alley, in the Theater, I think...Archr505 11:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Missing plasmid hand bugs Haven't totally confirmed it yet but I think there a two possible bugs associated with the scout plasmid, the first is that is sometimes causes you plasmid hand to dissapear or freeze in place on the charging animation. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:43, 13 July 2010 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :This plasmid is plagued with problems, like what it was likely inspired by: Teleportation Plasmid. Scout just made you have to move there and you'd still be forced where you already are, but this still screws with scripted events. :But besides that, your stuff is possible too. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 04:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What happened to Scout 3? I saw the Trivia at the bottom, but the link won't work. Does anyone have a clue on why noone should see it? Dark Swarmlord 16:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a link, it's an indication of where to look in the game files within BioShock 2. It's a joke from the developers, who cut Scout 3 due to design and time constraints, but still left the entity in the files. --Willbachbakal 16:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah...Dark Swarmlord 09:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I found that after Relight gave me the decompiled manual files. I found that entry funny, and definitely noteworthy. The exact reason for the cut isn't actually know. The Plasmid itself already causes some problems in the game. Another level up probably had nearly game-breaking abilities. That, and what more could they let you do without it becoming unbalanced? Note that what I just said is personal theory, and not direct fact. Just trying to figure this out, as well. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 10:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Hmm... I think, Willbachbakal, you figured the problem out without realising it... Dark Swarmlord 19:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Scout recommendation Wouldnt recommend this till all your research is done. big part of the game is doing research and getting the bonus that come with it. if you start using scout early in the game and killing enemies you'll lose out on valuable research points.sure its fun to get the jump on enemies and not get ambushed but in all honesty is the game really that hard that youre worried about a few splicers or big bosses? By Anon. valid reccomendation? Dark Swarmlord 21:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Natural Camouflage combo Um, I have a question and since I can't find a forum on this site I've decided to ask it here. If you have the Natural Camouflage tonic equipped when you're in scout mode, is your body invisible at any time? If so, is it always invisible since your body is technically standing still, or is it only invisible when your scout is standing still as well? I'm inclined to think the latter because of the fact that if you're in scout mode the Fountain of Youth tonic only works when the scout is in contact with a stream or pool of water, regardless of where the body is standing. I have conducted numerous experiments using scout both with and without the camouflage tonic equipped, with largely inconsistent results. I went into scout mode and stood still long enough for my camouflage to activate, and when a splicer showed up it walked past my body without initiating combat. Even when I starting moving while scouting the splicer still paid no attention to my body until I returned to it. I tried it again without the tonic equipped and the splicer saw my body immediately. But then I tried the first experiment again (tonic equipped, in scout mode, scout standing still) and the splicer threw a grenade at my body. Does anyone know the pattern or if this even works? Is it possible that Natural Camouflage only affects the scout and not the body, since the scout is technically the avatar of the player and the body is considered a decoy and the scout's returning point? Somebody must know this. MikeOxebig (talk) 09:22, May 1, 2014 (UTC)